A Blond and a Redhead Walk Into a Chunin Exam
by Lucillia
Summary: In which Karin was still a Genin of Kusagakure when she ran into Naruto during the Exams, and accidentally derails Orochimaru's plans. And, in which Naruto is forced to fend off Karin's attempts at restoring the Uzumaki Clan while things happen.
1. The Exam That Didn't Happen

Karin sat in the room in which the first phase of the Chunin Exams was to take place, barely containing her nervousness. She had been sick twice the night before, and had been unable to eat breakfast. It was quite the contrast from the excitement that had carried her all the way to Konoha from Kusagakure.

All of a sudden, the blond in orange who looked small enough to be mistaken for a ten year-old, and probably was one now that she thought about it started claiming to be an Uzumaki.

That was too much. She who was amongst the last of the Uzumaki wouldn't let this little liar claim to be a member of that great clan, and therefore family to her. It was clear as the hair on the brat's head that he wasn't an Uzumaki. All Uzumaki were red-heads. It was a trait that was strangely dominant in all Uzumaki/non-Uzumaki pairings despite the fact that red hair was usually a recessive trait. If the brat wanted to claim to belong to one of the Great Clans, he may as well claim to be a Uchiha, as that claim had equal chances of being true, meaning none at all.

She wouldn't sit still for this.

"LIAR!" she yelled, catching the attention of the entire room as she stormed towards the boy, prepared to kill him for his insult. "I will not let a little blond loudmouthed shrimp like you sully my clan's name by claiming it for your own!"

It was at that point in which Uchiha Sasuke, who if he'd kept his mouth shut and saved her from a bear in the forest later in the Exam would have earned her undying love and gratitude, put his foot in his mouth and earned something else entirely.

"You mean there's an entire _CLAN _of you morons? !" Sasuke yelled.

As Karin stood there looking back and forth between the false Uzumaki and the dark haired punk who was obviously his teammate trying to decide which one to kill first the proctors appeared.

"Settle down!" the lead proctor barked. Unfortunately, the entire room which had been stirred up by the claim of name theft, wasn't in the mood to settle since there was most likely going to be a killing soon. Name theft was one of the lowest acts one could commit in the Shinobi world, and clans tended to deal harshly with those who tried to use their name when they weren't entitled to it.

"I said settle down!" the lead proctor roared.

"Internal clan matters take precedent to all others within the village walls. It's in the founding charter." Hyuuga Neji spoke up.

"Yes. And, that means that the members of said clan can get the hell out of here!" the lead proctor said, before turning and throwing out as an afterthought. "Their teams too."

"Great going Naruto. If you hadn't tried to show off we'd be taking the Exam right now." Uchiha Sasuke snarled at his teammate as the team from Konoha and the team from Grass filed out of the room grumbling over the actions of their respective teammates.

As Karin was gearing up to fight and kill the blonde fake on the lawn of Konoha's Ninja Academy, the Copy nin Hatake Kakashi who she'd read about when she stole her sensei's Bingo Book arrived, presumably to have a word with his students who had just been thrown out of the Exam.

"What's going on here?" the Hatake asked as he took in the impending duel.

"The red-haired girl here is claiming that Naruto committed an act of name theft." the pink haired female on the fake and the Uchiha punk's team said, looking as if she wouldn't put it past the fake.

"Oh, who was he claiming to be related to?" the Hatake asked, looking at the fake sternly.

"My clan!" she roared as she lunged towards the boy only to be restrained by the Hatake. "There's no way in hell that this blonde shrimp is an Uzumaki!"

"There's unimpeachable proof of Naruto's lineage going back several generations." the Hatake said coldly. "What proof do you offer for your claim that you are Uzumaki?"

"But, but, he's blond. No Uzumaki are blonde." she said weakly as the Hatake loosened his grip on her upon realizing the fight had just gone out of her.

"His father's genes turned out to be more dominant in some areas. He's got the Habanero's personality though, much to my regret." the Hatake said as he released her.

She ended up sitting down hard when he did. She had family in Konoha.

She had family in a freaking foreign country.

As she sat there dumbly staring off into space as the realization sank in, the blonde who had a round face that she realized was similar to those of some of her relatives, and her own to a degree now that she got a closer look and had time to take it in walked up to her, studying her with a strange intensity.

"I have family." the boy whispered almost in awe.

"So, are you like a cousin or something?" the boy asked as he sat down next to her.

Both Genin started talking to each-other, completely oblivious to exactly how far they had just derailed Orochimaru's plans, and to the fact that Karin's life had just completely changed.

&!&!&!&!&

**Author's Note: **This story is an off branching of Karin and the Other Uzumaki that was created because PsyckoSama wanted to see a story where Karin and Naruto meet while Karin is still a Kusagakure Genin, and not yet loyal to Orochimaru since that apparently was the case when Karin took the Chunin Exams according to him and a couple others.


	2. Of Family, Lineage, and Laws

Naruto had sat on the lawn outside the Academy talking to Karin until the sun set, and had treated her to a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's when they'd both grown hungry upon realizing that they'd missed both lunch and dinner. When Naruto had told Teuchi about Karin being related to him, the man said something about her looking a bit like his mother before paling and rapidly clamming up. After several minutes of prying, Teuchi had looked at him sadly sadly and said "I'm sorry Naruto, but your parents somehow got included in that law. I think it was to keep the people who didn't know who they were from bad-mouthing them for having you in front of you, but..." before clamming up once again.

"You mean that Kakashi-sensei could get in trouble for talking about them?" he asked, horrified by the prospect that his sensei could get hurt or maybe even killed for saying as much as he had.

He now knew that his mother was named Habanero, but at what price had that information come?

Realizing that he wasn't in the mood for ramen anymore, he left his third bowl half finished as he paid for his and his cousin's meal, idly noting that his cousin had eaten just as much as he had.

He decided to head over to the Hokage Tower to speak with the Old Man before he retired for the day. He didn't want Kakashi-sensei or Teuchi-san to get hurt just because they said something about his parents. That part of the law that made people keep quiet about the Kyuubi was just stupid.

&!&!&!&

Karin smiled when Naruto dropped her off at the inn she was staying at after walking or rather hurrying her home, er, back to her lodgings. The boy was nice if somewhat stupid, and possessed a stupendous amount of Chakra.

She would have to write home about the boy, and ask if anyone knew about any Uzumaki in Konoha. While having family in a foreign country was just asking for trouble, and possible charges of treason if she kept in contact, she couldn't find it in herself not to acknowledge her kin. If she could lure the boy away from Konoha...

She would have to look to see exactly how distantly they were related. If they weren't too close, she could use him to help raise the numbers of their dwindling clan and bring them back to the greatness they once had before their home was destroyed.

It was when she ran into her sensei that she was brought back down to Earth.

"Karin." the man said coldly. "Trust you to mess something as simple as a Chunin Exam up. Your little outburst ruined everything for your team."

She whimpered as she took in the expressions on her teammates' faces. This wasn't going to be good...

&!&!&!&!&

"Back so soon?" Haruno Sakura's mother asked as her daughter came into the house looking completely dejected.

"Naruto ruined everything." Sakura cried.

"What did that little monster do?" Mrs. Haruno asked her daughter as she grabbed a box Sakura's favorite sweets in order to comfort the girl.

"Naruto started yelling crap to look like a tough guy, and some redhead girl from Kusagakure didn't believe he was an Uzumaki and tried starting a fight, and we all got kicked out!" Sakura wailed.

"I knew that brat couldn't possibly be an Uzumaki!" Mrs. Haruno yelled almost victoriously. She now had the scoop of the year. The sins of the lady down the street were nothing compared to this!

"He is." Sakura said. "Kakashi-sensei said so. He said that there was proof of Naruto's lineage going back generations."

"But, why hasn't anyone...? Oh, dear..." Mrs. Haruno said, looking as if she was suddenly lost in her own little world. "He does look like him, and I remember overhearing my mother saying...Oh, dear..."

"What is it mother?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, long before you were born, there were rumors of a scandal involving the Honorable Grandson, the first Honorable Grandson, Senju Nawaki not Sarutobi Konohomaru, and a girl that was two years older than him. They were hushed up after the poor boy died on one of his first missions since at the age of twelve he was obviously too young and it would be shameful to drag the poor boy's name through mud after he had died for Konoha, but I wonder if they hadn't been silenced too soon." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Yes, yes, that would be about right. He of course would have been a bit young, no older than twenty, but it does fit. The Senju genes were just about the only thing in nature that could dominate the Uzumaki red. Tsunade and Nawaki's father was proof of that. No wonder they kept it a secret, a scandal like that..." Mrs. Haruno muttered to herself as she wandered off into her own world where she was preparing the ultimate bit of gossip about a certain Uzumaki child. She'd have all of her neighbors eating out of her hand by the end of the week.

To think that the Shodai Hokage's great-great-grandson was on her daughter's team...

&!&!&!&

**Author's Note: **Here is of course, the branching point of both stories. There will be numerous similar events in each as Sakura's mother has come to the same erroneous conclusion about Naruto's paternity in both. For those wondering why Karin's family is alive in this one and dead in the other one, Orochimaru took Karin in after her home town was destroyed and her family was killed. Since she's still with Kusagakure, that presumably hasn't happened yet.


	3. Of Family and Gossip

As Naruto slept, Karin was admitted to the local hospital after being beaten by her instructor and teammates for her part in the Chunin Exams debacle, having been brought there by here irate team who had only narrowly voted for her to not be left to die. The reason for her survival had more to do with maintaining Kusagakure's reputation in the international scene than it did any affection her teammates may have had for Karin as a person.

As the medics worked on Karin, Hatake Kakashi was being debriefed about the events surrounding the disqualification of his team before the First Phase had even started.

"I did not refer to either of Naruto's parents by name." Kakashi replied to a question that had been asked by Koharu. "I did however use one of his mother's common titles."

The interrogation lasted long into the night, and in the end, Kakashi had been given permission to inform Naruto that his parents' names had been classified, and for good reason, and to give Naruto small tidbits of information about his parents and family history, including where the Uzumaki clan had come from and what had happened to them.

Shortly after sunrise, though she didn't need anything in particular, Sakura's mother set out to do some early morning shopping. What she'd actually intended was to get some early morning gossip in in the marketplace while the incident from the Chunin Exams was fresh in people's minds. The Uchiha's disqualification had undoubtedly made the rounds by now. As she moved towards one of the produce stalls that were still being set up, she heard the outraged whispers about the Uzumaki boy that were her cue.

"Actually, it was the foreign girl's fault." Sakura's mother said. In a choice between sticking it to the Demon or sticking it to a foreigner, the foreigner won out. The Demon was a native of Konoha - sort of, especially if you consider the fact that its vessel was native Konoha citizen born from a prominent bloodline - and Konoha could do no wrong, especially when there were foreigners about.

"How do you figure that?" one of the women down the street whom she absolutely despised asked snidely.

"I got the story out of my daughter last night." she replied sweetly. "Apparently, the...Uzumaki boy had been trying to intimidate the other participants in the Exam in hopes of giving himself and his team a better chance, and the foreign girl called his lineage into question."

"Well, considering the fact that no-one actually knows..." one of the other women in the group started.

"It's less a case of no-one knows, and more of a case of it being so scandalous that it had to be hidden dear." she said with a satisfied smile on her face that called to mind metaphors about cats, canaries, and the consumption thereof. "My daughter heard her teacher say that there is proof of the boy's lineage going back generations. The only reason it would be hidden would be if..."

"If what?" one of the younger women who had only recently been allowed into the circle after her marriage asked eagerly.

"Think about it, whose line was the only one known to have actually drowned out the Uzumaki red? Who managed to produce a brunet son, and a dark blonde granddaughter and grandson?" she asked, noting with glee that she had everyone wrapped around her finger.

"But, someone would have noticed long ago if Tsunade came up pregnant, and any child she would have had would have had either white, black, dark brown, or blue hair." one of the other women replied.

"I'm sure one of you will remember that old rumor I remember my mother speaking about when I was a little girl." she said, getting a subtle dig in at one of the older members of the group she was gossiping with on this fine morning. "The one that got rather hastily buried after the poor boy died."

"You mean that nasty lie about Nawaki and that little slut that Iwa was trying to spread?" one of the women hissed.

Based on the looks that comment got, she was in very dangerous territory, and she was tap dancing on the edge. If she didn't move carefully, she could be pushed over and shunned, or worse. It was fortunate for her and the sake of the truth that the Demon bore a bit of a resemblance to Nawaki, a resemblance that some members of the group would undoubtedly try to wave away as part of their shared Uzumaki heritage.

"Come now, I told you it would be scandalous." she said in a false light tone. "You have to admit it makes sense, any child Nawaki would have had would have been about twenty around the time that the Uzumaki was born, which is more than old enough to father a child, and the Uzumaki does bear something of a resemblance to the Shodai Hokage's grandson."

The other women, a couple of whom were Kunoichi and a few more who were retired Kunoichi, all put up a stony front, but she could see the considering looks in their eyes. It could take a couple of minutes before she found out whether or not she'd just fatally overstepped her bounds, or provided the best item of gossip in years.

"He sure does act like him sometimes." a middle-aged woman who had actually gone to the Academy with Nawaki finally said, breaking the silence. "It also explains why Hokage-sama is so fond of him, and why even Danzo had been upset when there were calls for his execution early on. That story about him having some sort of unholy mind-control power is obviously bullshit. He'd be in charge of the village otherwise."

Mrs. Haruno breathed a sigh of relief when a second woman joined in, an elderly woman who had once met the Shodai Hokage when she was a child. Apparently, this woman could now see what had hit her like a ton of bricks the night before, after she'd been informed by her daughter that the Uzumaki child's parentage was unknown, not because nobody knew who they were, but because the higher-ups in charge of the village were deliberately hiding their identities.

As the women gossiped, spreading incorrect information about Naruto's heritage around the village, Naruto went to his cousin's lodgings where he learned that his cousin was in the hospital. After he was stared at by a nurse who was looking at him as if she'd never seen him before despite the fact that she'd been the one to give him his Immunizations before the Academy for more than five minutes, he was let into Karin's room.

When he learned how and why his cousin was in the hospital in the first place, he saw red. As the villagers watched Naruto deal with those who had harmed his new-found family whom he already considered precious to him, they winced as they remembered all of the things they had done which could have, and had indeed upset the boy. They all found themselves glad that they hadn't been the ones to finally make him snap. They'd all intellectually known that the demon was there, but they had pretty much forgotten in a way as well, since Naruto had never gone on a murderous rampage before now, and had pretty much limited himself to stupid and sometimes destructive pranks.

As Karin's Jounin instructor went flying out of a window and smacked into a building across the street, a large number of villagers swore to never ever piss Naruto off. Ever.


	4. I Can't Deal With This Sober

As Naruto tore through a foreign Genin team, and quite likely caused an international incident that would take a great number of compromises to resolve, the Hokage sighed in relief over the fact that the team that Naruto had attacked had been from one of the minor villages rather than from one of the Big Five. The Big Five being the villages located in each of the Elemental Countries. If it had been one of the Big Five, there would likely be a declaration of war in his inbox before the day was out. If he was lucky, Kusagakure, being a small village, would probably want to forget that this had ever happened, especially if he spun it so that it looked like the team from Kusa had deliberately provoked Konoha's Jinchuriki. Everyone knew that doing something like that was suicide, and generally didn't have pity for the idiots who did so.

He'd sent Kakashi out to help calm Naruto down when the first panicked reports came in. Kakashi would know how to deal with this as, according to the mission report from Wave, Naruto had exhibited similar behavior before. Jiraiya, who had dropped by with the intention of training Naruto would undoubtedly help out in the situation, as otherwise, training the boy may no-longer be an option.

Hiruzen felt like slamming his head on his desk when his little council of advisors came racing into the room. Them, and Danzo who was trailing behind them were the absolute last thing he needed right now.

In the village proper, villagers were doing a wide variety of activities which ranged from pissing themselves to holing up in a corner and praying that the situation didn't become worse. All of them however were also remembering slights made against a certain blond boy and silently vowing to never do such things, or anything else that might provoke him again. Up until now, the Uzumaki had been tolerant and forgiving, taking all of their abuse and begging for the merest scrap of attention in return. He wasn't doing so now.

Everone who had been there would remember how Naruto had stormed from the hospital to an inn that housed foreign shinobi who had turned up for the Exams until their dying day. That familiar feeling of **KYUUBI!** that had preceded the boy brought back many flashbacks of the terror of that night. When the villagers saw the blazing red eyes with slit pupils, the feral markings where the thin whisker-like lines had been, the elongated fangs, and the claws, they had found themselves wondering how they had thought the small boy with the hopeful blue eyes, whisker lines, and only vaguely sharp teeth who wasn't surrounded by such an impressive killing intent had looked demonic. As the villagers of Konoha were once more reacquainted with true terror, they found themselves relieved when this creature who had up until then been a vaguely hyperactive, loud-mouthed, attention seeking brat passed them by, and worried that they'd be next when his target ceased to occupy his attention.

None of the Inn's current occupants moved to stop Naruto as he stormed inside and stomped through its halls. Those from villages that had been blessed or possibly cursed with Jinchuriki knew that attempting to do so would most assuredly be suicide. Baki breathed a sigh of relief when the blond boy passed by the room his team was occupying without even a second glance, and started pounding on the door of the room of the team from Kusagakure who were packing to leave. The teenager who had opened the door, intending to give the person on the other side a lesson in manners only caught a glimpse of red, yellow, and orange before the door he was opening slammed into his face, breaking his nose. His teammate was soon thrown through a wall, which fortunately had been rather thin thanks to the unscrupulous contractors who had been hired to construct the building. The Jounin who had been surprised to find a Jinchuriki who bore a faint resemblance to the female student he'd been saddled with standing in the middle of his team's room went sailing out of the window, his flight being almost terminally halted by the wall of a building across the street. His two students soon followed him out the window, but the paths of their flights went from window to ground.

As Naruto yelled down to the stunned and barely breathing team about what he would do to anyone who hurt those who were precious to him, most especially his family, Kakashi and Jiraiya showed up. Jiraiya promptly used a seal to knock the boy out, and Kakashi picked him up and carried him out of the building, past a shell-shocked audience and a rather stunned Iruka.

That night, as Naruto was being held in a secure wing of the hospital since nobody knew where else to put him, Kakashi went out to a bar to get completely smashed. He had no idea what the fallout from this day would be, but it would undoubtedly be bad, worse if that Jounin who was in critical condition actually died.

"I'm sorry my friend." Gai - who for once wasn't spouting on about youth or setting stupid challenges - said when he approached his rival who was maybe one or two drinks away from falling off of his bar stool.

"Fer wha' ?" Kakashi asked.

"For the loss of your student." Gai said.

"Whaddya mean?" he asked. "Did one of them die while I wasn' lookin'?"

"Well, after today's incident, the...Uzumaki will undoubtedly be removed from your team." Gai replied.

"Why'd they do tha?" he asked. "They didn' the last time."

"The last time?" Gai asked, aware of the fact that all eyes in the bar were on them. Fortunately, it was a ninja bar, so anything revealed would be staying within the ranks.

"Back durin' that cock-up in Wave." Kakashi replied. " 'Ruto though' tha' kid had killed Sasuke, an' wen' bal- bal- well, ya know, nuts."

Gai stood there and stared at his friend/rival, uncertain how to respond.

" 'S long 's ya don' mess wi' anyone he cares abou', he's fine." Kakashi said as he tossed back the last of his drink, stood up, wobbled, and fell over into Gai who enlisted the help of one of the Gate Chunin who were also in the bar in order to get Kakashi home.

Across town, several Academy Instructors were quietly getting plastered as they realized how lucky they were that the little landmine they'd been stepping on for years hadn't gone off in their faces. Iruka's apparent kindness towards the Kyuubi's vessel was no-longer a point of contention amongst them. As they drank, Iruka found himself remembering a part of the Mizuki incident that he'd tried to repress, and had almost convinced himself had been a bad dream.

"You guys remember that scroll incident?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" one of the Instructors said.

"Mizuki tried to kill me during." Iruka said before he gulped down his drink. "Naruto saved my life, then he ripped out Mizuki's spleen and tried to force him to eat it."


	5. Waking Up to Rumors

Naruto groaned when he awoke and found himself staring at a sterile white hospital ceiling with no memory of how he'd gotten there. Iruka-sensei had once told him that if he lost something, he should retrace his steps until he found it. Deciding to do that, he went over the last week, or what he could remember of the last week.

It had been normal except for the Chunin Exams. When the First Phase had been about to start, he'd tried psyching himself up and psyching his opponents out only to end up being kicked out because of that Grass nin Karin who had turned out to be a cousin or something. He and Karin had talked for a while before going to get ramen, and then he'd walked her home. After that, he'd headed to the Hokage tower to tell the Old Man not to hurt Kakashi or Teuchi, but he'd been stopped when he'd spotted a little kid running around outside when he should be in bed on the route he'd taken. By the time he'd gotten the brat home, and gotten to the tower, the Hokage was busy, and he'd been sent home. The next morning, he'd gone to visit Karin and...

Oh shit...

In the middle of the village?!

Yeah, that wasn't going to make him any new friends anytime soon. If he ever got out of the hospital that was.

Great. Just great.

&!&!&!&

Karin still felt fuzzy from the painkillers that the Konoha medics had given her, and was only half awake when the nurses came in, chatting, gossiping, checking her vitals, adjusting her IV, and filling her water pitcher. She had forced herself to remain awake in case he visited, but Naruto hadn't returned since he had stormed out the day before, and it looked like he might never return. He was probably disgusted with her for screwing up so badly and being too weak to defend herself from her teammates.

As she nearly drifted off once again, she heard one of the nurses mention her cousin's name. Starting, she focused on the conversation that had drifted about her almost completely unheard in hopes of getting more information on her newfound relative.

"I think it's sweet. Scary, but sweet." one of the pair of nurses said as she added water to the vase full of flowers that had been left by her bed.

"He's just like his great-great-grandfather." the second nurse said as she adjusted the curtains and opened the window.

"What do you mean?" the first nurse asked.

"You mean you never heard the story about the time the Nidaime got kidnapped?" the second nurse asked.

"No." the first nurse replied.

The second nurse then launched into the story of how, back before the founding of Konoha, some minor clan had gotten their hands on Senju Tobirama, and Hashirama had walked in, rescued his little brother, and slaughtered the lot of them. Since the story was so much like the tales that her mother used to tell her every night before she went to sleep, it was no surprise that she fell asleep half-way through the second nurse's tale.

&!&!&!&

Hinata wandered through the village, despondent and ashamed at her failure. When the pressure was on, she had collapsed like usual. When the tenth question had come around, she had raised her hand and her team had been amongst the number of teams that had fled in droves. Out of the three teams from her year's graduating class, only Team Ten had continued on to the second phase. The reason for that was partially due to bad luck on Naruto's part, and partially due to her own weakness. Without Naruto there to bolster her confidence even a tiny bit, she had folded easily.

As she wandered through the village, she heard a number of people whispering about Naruto. While that was a normal occurrence, what they were saying wasn't normal. Instead of talking about what a horrible child he was and how he shouldn't have been made a ninja, or about one of his latest pranks, or the trouble he'd caused just by existing, they were either talking about yesterday's frankly bizarre incident that had left a large number of her clan trembling in terror, or about how Naruto had supposedly torn one of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen apart with his bare hands for attacking one of his teammates.

Another topic that frequently came up which she was reasonably certain wasn't right was Naruto's supposed relation to the Shodai Hokage. She'd been forced to study the Hokages' family trees as part of the history lessons that were part of the lessons she needed as a potential Head of the Clan, and Naruto's name hadn't been on the Senju family tree anywhere, though the surname Uzumaki had been mentioned a couple of times.

"Hey Hinata!" a voice called over to her.

Looking up in shock since almost nobody outside her clan aside from her teammates spoke to her these days, she she saw Sakura waving her over. Confused, she walked over to see what the other girl had wanted.

"H-Hi Sakura-san." she said almost hesitantly when she reached the other girl. "I-If you don't mind my asking..."

"Why I stopped to talk to you despite the fact that I completely ignored you at the Academy and afterward?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was somewhat shocked at how blunt Sakura had been and was reluctant to confirm the statement though it was essentially true.

"Things have been nuts at my place since my mother started that silly rumor that Naruto is the Shodai Hokage's grandson's grandson, and well, you're the first classmate I ran into who might be able to help me provide a semi-legitimate excuse for staying away for a while." Sakura replied.

&!&!&!&

Tobi snorted when he'd heard the pair of gossiping shinobi who were trading the latest juicy topics to have come out of Konoha behind a sound dampening Genjutsu that he'd rather easily broken talking about the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's supposed relationship to the Shodai Hokage.

As if.

The closest Naruto got to being related to the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages was through the Shodai Hokage's wife Mito who was like his mother's third cousin twice removed or something like that.

That bastard sensei of his had once shown him a picture of his parents and told him about them back before he'd shown his true colors when he'd rescued Kakashi and left him for dead under a ton of rocks. Naruto's paternal grandmother had been a flaky blond with a pair of knockers that rivaled Tsunade's, and Naruto's paternal grandfather had been a neon-yellow haired ditz who had blown himself up while trying to make homemade Explosive Tags. He was still trying to figure out how the hell the two of them had produced a child as intelligent as Minato-sensei.

Based on the reports he'd received, killing Naruto could be seen as a mercy kill, since the poor boy had inherited his paternal grandparents' brains and his mother's personality.


End file.
